Lost and Found
by adragonfly2012
Summary: We all know the story of the great Percy Jackson. But what happens when a secret that Percy has been hiding for eleven years finds him? Find out in my new story, Lost and Found!
1. Chapter 1

**First story! Hope you like it!**

Hey. My name is Lilli Jackson. You're probably wondering "You mean like Percy Jackson?" Yeah I mean like Percy Jackson. That's right. Percy has a sister. Don't

act so surprised. I know I know. So many questions. "Why doesn't Percy talk about you?" "Why do you introduce yourself now?" Well I'm about to tell you so

listen up. It started on my 4th birthday.

I don't remember much about what happened that day. I just remember playing with Percy and Mom all day and having cake and little things like that. Percy

tells me that what I don't remember is being kidnapped. I remember waking up at the "Orphanage for Troubled Kids" Hmph. Troubled. I guess you could call me

troubled though. I'm dyslexic and ADHD like my brother. I hated that orphanage. I lived at that horrible place for 11 years! I mean the kids were nice and all but

Miss Amelia was a nightmare! She had something against me from the start. She would always find ways to get me in trouble no matter what I did. If the

power went out, she'd find a way to blame me. Something broke? My fault. A kid got sick? My fault. Basically anything that could possibly go wrong, she'd pin it

on me. Miss Amelia always wore a blazer and one of those ridiculously tight pencil skirts. She had brown hair that was always tied back in a bun. She looked

like she was working at the White House rather than an orphanage. Anyway, I was the one who ran the errands, took care of the younger kids, did laundry,

cleaned the orphanage, and helped in the kitchen. So I was pretty much Cinderella without the "Bippiti Boppiti Boo". Eleven years later, on my 15th birthday,

Miss Amelia said to me, "Lilliana! Go to the store right this instant and get two dozen apples." "Yeah, yeah, fine." "Excuse me?" she asked crossing her arms. I

sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Miss Amelia." Oh and just for the record, I don't like being called Lilliana. Sure, you can call me that if you like

being doused with ice water. On my way home, I ran right into some guy and the basket full of apples sprawled all over the ground. "Oh gosh! Sorry!" I said.

"It's okay," he replied without looking up from picking up the apples. He helped me up and looked at me. He had messy black hair and looked like he spent the

whole day out in the wind, and sea-green eyes. He had an orange T-shirt on that said "Camp Half-Blood" What was that supposed to mean? He was also

wearing a necklace with four clay beads, each with a different scene painted on. One had what looked like a giant fork. Another had some sort of gold animal

skin. A sheep skin, I guess. The third had a maze. The last one showed the Empire State building and a bunch of names inscribed on it. He gasped as soon as

he saw my necklace. It was a little gold heart pendant with my name on the front. Inside was a picture of me as a little four-year-old, my brother, and my mom.

"Lilli!" he said and practically knocked me over with a hug. "Um, do I know you?" I asked. "Well I sure hope so. I'm your brother, Percy!" It was my turn to look

surprised. I didn't remember much of him, just a fuzzy image of him as a five year old singing happy birthday to me and pretty much sounding like a dying

moose. "Percy?" My brother nodded. "I thought you were dead!" he said with tears in his eyes. "Let's get out of here before Miss Amelia notices that I'm gone."

"Who?" Percy said. "Tell you later." I walked with him and explained everything. Just as I finished, we came to an apartment complex. When we got to the door,

Percy gestured for me to knock. I did, and a girl opened the door. She was about my age with long, curly blond hair. Her eyes were startlingly gray. "Who's this,

Percy?" she asked. I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Annabeth, this is my sister, Lilli." "You have a sister? How come I didn't know about this?" "Long

story," Percy replied. We walked into the kitchen where a woman was sitting at the table with a boy who looked a little younger than I was. The boy had

shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and pale skin. I didn't know if I saw it right, but it looked like he had a black sword strapped to his belt. The

woman was the same one from my locket. She had her back to me but I still recognized her. "Mom?" I asked nervously. She turned. "Lilli?" I nodded. The boy's

eyes widened. My mom ran to me and nearly squeezed the air out of me. Another guy walked into the kitchen. He was about six feet tall with a rat's nest of

hair and crooked yellow teeth. I looked him in the… eye? He had one brown eye in the middle of his forehead. I yelped. "He's a Cyclops!" I couldn't believe what

I was seeing. "This is Lilli?" he asked. Percy nodded. The Cyclops broke into a crooked grin. "Sister!" he cried. He hugged me, which was more like getting hit by

a truck. Somehow I managed to survive the hug. I'd almost forgotten the other guy. He stood up and held out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Nico," he said. I

shook his hand. "Okay before we continue this happy reunion, can someone please tell me why a Cyclops thinks I'm his sister, or why there is a Cyclops at all,

and why Nico is carrying a sword?!" I said. I was completely flustered. I didn't know what to do. This was all too much. "Well first of all," Percy said. "Is that you

are a half-blood." He saw my confused expression and continued. "You know about the Greek gods right?" I nodded. "Your dad is one of them. Our dad is

Poseidon, god of the sea." "Okay." I said. "You're taking this surprisingly well," Nico said. "Yeah, well I kind of had a hunch ever since I learned I could do this,"

I levitated the water out of the glass in front of me. "Oh." Nico said. "So what exactly happened to me? I mean how did I end up at the orphanage? I asked. My

mom and Percy explained everything, how monsters had been trying to get a hold of me since I was born, how one finally got me and brought me to the

orphanage where a Fury could keep me in check for the rest of my life. "So, Miss Amelia was a Fury?" I asked. Mom nodded. I shook my head, trying to process

what was happening. I believed them, but it was a lot to take in. After eleven years, I'd been reunited with my family. The Cyclops, whose name was Tyson,

was also apparently my half-brother. I had started to ask how my brother was a Cyclops, but I changed my mind. I really didn't want to know. Percy smiled at

me. "I can't wait to show you Camp Half-Blood," he said. "What exactly is Camp Half-Blood anyway?" "It's the only safe place for kids like us," Annabeth replied

. "It has a magic border, so monsters can't attack us. It's where we train to fight and learn to protect ourselves." "Cool." I said. "Let's go, then!" Percy said. As

we were traveling to camp, Percy looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's just… I let Chiron tell you." "Who?" I asked. "Camp activities

director," he told me. Okay. So my brother who I'd met back up with was keeping secrets. Fine. When we first got to camp, I didn't see anything. "Uh, where's

the camp?" I asked. "I don't see anything." "Look again," said Annabeth, nodding back toward the field. I focused on the field again. This time, I saw a volley

ball court, a large house painted blue, and a whole bunch of cabins, each designed very differently. There was a gray building with an owl on it. There was also

a big ugly red building with barbed wire and a boar's head over the doorway. I spotted a low building decorated with seashells and a trident above the door. I

pointed to that cabin. "That's ours, right Percy?" "Yeah," he said. I bounded over to my cabin. "How come there's nobody else here?" I asked. "Well, a long time

ago, around World War II, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact that they wouldn't have any more demigod children. They were too powerful.

Too dangerous. But Zeus and Poseidon both broke the pact. Zeus had a daughter, Thalia, and Poseidon had us," he explained. "But what about Nico? You said

he was a son of Hades," I pointed out. "I was a different case," Nico said. "I was born before the pact was made." "But you're, like, twelve! How could you

have been born in the 1930's?" I said. "I was at the Lotus Casino for 70 years. You don't age there." Suddenly Nico seemed a lot creepier. "I shouldn't have

asked," I said. Percy still seemed really uncomfortable, though he had relaxed a little once we had gone inside the camp. Just then, a centaur trotted our way.

My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. "That's Chiron," Annabeth said. "Percy, Annabeth, Nico. Hello!" Chiron said. He looked at me. "And who are

you?" he asked. "I'm Lilli Jackson, Percy's sister," I replied. Chiron looked uneasy. He glanced at Percy. "Yes, she's my sister. I'll explain later." Percy assured

him. "Percy said there was something you needed to tell me?" I asked. "Yes, well, um, it's just that your brother is the subject of a prophecy," Chiron said.

"Percy? Will you tell her?" "Sure, Chiron." Percy cleared his throat:

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

"Wow, man. That's deep," I said shakily. "Yeah," Percy said. "And I'll be sixteen in August. We have until then before the Titan Lord Kronos attacks and the

world ends. So we need to get you trained." "Excuse me?" I blinked. "You need to learn how to fight," Nico said. "If you want to have any chance of surviving."

"You're Mr. Cheerful…" I muttered. "We'd better find out which weapon you're good with," Percy told me. "Oh yippee. Weapons," I said. "Come with me to the

sword arena," Percy said. When we got to the arena, there was a massive dog sleeping in the middle of it. When I say "massive" I don't mean like just any 200

pound dog. This dog was a mastiff the size of an army tank. "What the heck is that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "That's just my hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary,"

Percy said it as if he were saying "I'm going to get a snack." "Hellhound," I repeated. "Right. Got it." "The world's only friendly hellhound at that," Nico said.

"She loves Percy. Hopefully it runs in the family. You do NOT want to be her chew toy." "You say that like you've done it before," I said. He didn't answer, which

didn't reassure me. Mrs. O'Leary woke up as soon as Nico said "Percy". She bounded over to me, sniffed my face, then promptly knocked me over and started

dousing me in dog drool with her tongue. "Ack! Release! Release! Help! I'm being drowned by a dog!" I cried. "Mrs. O'Leary! Down, girl!" Percy said. The dog

immediately obeyed Percy. I got up, covered in dog drool. "Yuck!" I said. "That thing's mouth could fill a pool!" I turned to Percy who was holding out a sword to

me. I took it. "Anyone want to tell how to use this thing?" I asked. "I'll be teaching you," Percy said. Annabeth snorted. "Good luck with that, Lilli. Percy hasn't

been beat in years." "Thank you, Annabeth, for that vote of confidence. I always wanted to get my butt kicked by my brother," I said. Percy taught me the

basics. I was, oh how did he put it? Like a Minotaur trying to figure-skate. Apparently, that's a bad thing. We moved on to archery class. Before we started,

Chiron pulled me aside. "This is a gift from your father," he said. It was a purse. A really nice blue purse, too. "It is a powerful weapon." "Um, ok, so what am I

supposed to do with it? Dress up like an old lady and hit someone over the head with it?" I asked. "Reach inside," Chiron instructed. I expected to hit the

bottom pretty fast. Instead, my arm went all the way into the bag, up to my shoulder. My fingers closed around a tight string. "What the-?" I pulled out a bow.

The weapon kind, that is. I reached in again. This time, I pulled out a quiver full of arrows. "Cool bag," I said approvingly. "Thanks, Dad." I walked back over to

where the targets were. I notched an arrow. It hit the bullseye. I blinked, surprised that I hit it on my first try. I'd never even held a bow and arrow before that.

"Lucky shot," Percy said. "Let's see if you can do it twice." I notched another arrow and shot it at the same target. It split the other arrow in half. "No way!" I

said. "How on earth did I do that?" "No idea," Percy said. "I suck at archery." I trained every day for weeks. In the mornings, I did Ancient Greek with Annabeth.

Even with my dyslexia, I could read Greek without much of a problem. I worked with the pegasi in the afternoons. The first time I went into the stables carrying

a bucket of water, I spilled it all over myself when a pegasus started talking to me. But I was still dry. My last thought before the bucket doused me was "Gah! I

don't want to get wet!" I guess that comes with being the daughter of Poseidon. In the evenings, I had archery practice with Chiron. There were mostly Apollo

kids in the class, who had been taking the class for months and could notch three or four arrows at a time. Three days into taking the class, I could notch six

arrows at once. I hated walking anywhere near the Aphrodite guys, because most of them had trouble not drooling around me. I hated it when guys did that. I

don't like being in the spotlight. I'm kind of shy. So the months passed on, and it was time to fight Kronos and his armies. I'll give you the short version of that,

since Percy already told you the details before. We're fighting, Silena poses as Clarisse, slays a drakon, Rachel Dare becomes the Oracle and Luke Castellan,

who was possessed by Kronos, ends up saving the day, but died in the process. Percy and Annabeth are together now, and everything seems right with the

world, but Rachel just spewed a new prophecy.

_Eight Half-Bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Wish us luck.

Sincerely, Lilli

**Sorry the ending wasn't so great. I couldn't figure out how to end it without going on forever! No haters, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so the truth is, when Percy was talking about us being demigods, I lied. I lied to my own brother. I had known I was a demigod for about a year. When

I was twelve, a young man visited the orphanage. It was late at night and everybody else had gone to bed. I was up late cleaning. Miss Amelia had blamed me

for a rat scaring away a couple who was interested in adopting a child. So I was busy sweeping near the window when a voice made me jump. "Hey, you! Over

here!" the voice whispered. I looked out the window and saw him. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. What was unnerving about him was that he had a

jagged scar down his right cheek. I walked over to the window. "What's your name?" he asked. "Lilli," I replied. "Well, Lilli, today is your lucky day. I'm going to

get you out of here," he said. I couldn't believe it. I'd wanted to run away long before, and I'd tried! But Miss Amelia always found me somehow. No matter how

far I went, I could never seem to get away from her. The way she tracked me… It was just inhuman. I don't know why she cared so much that I stayed at the

orphanage. If she hated me so much, why didn't she just let me go? Maybe she found pleasure in making my life miserable. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My

name is Luke Castellan. You can trust me," he replied. "You really think you can get me out of here?" "Absolutely," he said. "But why would you want to help

me? You don't even know me," I said. "I know that you're a demigod. I can sense your power from a mile away," he said. "A demi-what?" I asked. "A demigod,"

said Luke. "Half human, half Greek god." "Ha-ha, very funny. I don't have time for jokes," "This is no joke," he said. I looked for anything in his expression that

would tell me that this really is a joke, but his face was dead serious. "So when you say 'Greek god', you mean gods like Zeus and Hades and-" Luke clamped a

hand over my mouth. "Take it easy with the names, will you? You're going to anger every deity on Olympus!" he said. I pulled his hand away from my face.

"Okay, so which parent do you have? Your mom or your dad? Or do you even know?" he asked me. "My mom. I have a locket with her picture. It has me, my

mom, and I'm assuming the little boy in the picture is my brother-" Luke cut me off again. "You have a brother?" "I did, but I don't know if he's dead or-". "Oh,

he's alive alright. I knew you looked familiar. Your brother is my sworn enemy. We were friends, once, but he turned on me and drove me out of the home I

had. But with you on my side, he'll have no choice but to surrender. He won't fight his sister," said Luke. I really wished he would let me finish a sentence. "My

plan is to take down the gods, and rebuild Olympus in the image of the demigods. I will take over the throne of Olympus and choose a queen." I didn't like the

way he looked at me when he mentioned choosing a queen. Luke continued talking. "Our parents have betrayed us. They don't love us. They abandoned us

and never visit, never talk to us, never show any signs that they care. My forces and I will destroy the gods once and for all! No, we won't destroy them. We

will imprison them and make them our slaves!" "How could you do such a thing?" I asked. "How could you turn against your own parents? Did you ever think

that maybe they're too busy? If what you're saying is true, and one of our parents are really gods, than maybe they have too many duties to visit. Maybe they

aren't allowed," I said. "Too busy? Too busy? They shouldn't be too busy for their own children! We should be more important to them! They shouldn't abandon

us and leave us with a mother who doesn't care, and, and they should protect us!" I realized with a start that Luke was aiming those comments toward his

father, who must be a god. "Look, I agree that maybe they should pay a little more attention, but that's no reason to make them your slaves. Maybe your dad

wants to be with you, but he can't," "You sound just like your brother," Luke said. That's right! My brother! Maybe Luke could tell me where he was! "Luke,

where is my brother?" I asked. "Why should I tell you? So you can go over to him and betray me too? You're just like Annabeth. You could have a good life, a

safe life if you'd join me. It's a shame, really. You could live a long life as my queen. But now, I will kill you like all the others. Not just yet, though. I'll give you

one week to think about my offer. If you refuse, I will come after you, and your little protector, Isaiah, is it? He won't be able to stop me," Luke said. Isaiah

Braxton was my only real friend at the orphanage. He was a year older than me. He was crippled and walked around using crutches and had a weird addiction

to enchiladas. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. His face was dotted with freckles. He had quite the attitude. He was pretty fiery. Being crippled

certainly didn't put a damper on his mood. But as much of an attitude as he has, he's no protector. He wouldn't hurt a fly! He really loved animals, too. I

couldn't sleep that night. I had too many things going on my head. Luke's threat, my brother, the gods. I wondered who my father really was. _Please,_ I thought.

_Dad, if you can hear me, tell me who you are. Help me find my brother. Please…_

I woke up with Isaiah looming over me. "Lilli, we need to talk," he said. "Can you we talk in five more minutes?" I asked sleepily. "No. Get up." I rolled over so

my back was facing him. He banged one of his crutches on the metal part of my bed. "Ack!" I said, sitting bolt upright. "You know, sometimes I really hate you,"

I grumbled. "Love you too," Isaiah replied. "I know about Luke," he said. "You do?" I asked. "Don't trust him. He's bad news." "Yeah, I kind of figured that out.

The crazy 'destroy the gods' talk really gave it away," I said. "Hey, Isaiah? Was he telling the truth about my dad? About demigods?" I asked. Isaiah hesitated.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Who's my dad then? Where is the rest of my family?" I asked. "I don't know who your dad is, and I'm not allowed to tell you where they

are. Straight orders from my master," he replied. I knew he was lying, and he did know who my dad was and that whoever it was, it was really bothering him.

But there was no sense in trying to get it out of him. "Who's your master?" I asked. "Dionysus, of course. He's the master of all satyrs." he clamped a hand

over his mouth. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to know that. "Satyr?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell the truth, or I'll scream," I said. "I can't. I'm not

allowed," he replied. I opened my mouth. "AAA-!" Isaiah covered my face with my pillow. "Alright, alright! Jeez," he said. He kicked off his sneaker. Instead of a

foot, there was a hoof. He always wore baggy jeans and I was willing to bet that he had furry goat legs under them. I really didn't want to see that. "You're a

goat," was all I could say. "Half goat!" he said. He made a weird bleating noise. "But seriously, Isaiah. Tell me where my family is," I said. "I told you, I can't.

"I'll get in big trouble with Dionysus," he said. "But I can tell you that Miss Amelia is definitely not normal. I could smell a monster like her from like ten blocks

away." "Amelia's a monster? I always thought she was. But now you're telling me that she's a real monster?" I said. Isaiah nodded. "Her master has obviously

ordered her to keep you here and make sure you never leave." "Great. I get to rot in here for the rest of my life," I grumbled. "At least you have me," Isaiah

said. "What are we going to do about Luke?" I asked. "I'll find him and talk to him. Maybe we can work something out," Isaiah said. "When will you go?" I

asked. "Right now," he said. He jumped out the window and took off running. The window was a good ten feet from the ground! I rushed to the window, sure I

was going to see Isaiah laying on the pavement unconscious or possibly even dead. Instead, he was running! So much for the crutches. He didn't come back.

The next night, after I'd finally accepted that I would probably never see him again, I had a dream. I always had dreams, but this was the most realistic one

yet. I saw Isaiah out in the middle of a forest at night. He was wearing his favorite beanie hat. I swear, the guy must have had a whole closet full of them. He

wore a different one every day! "Lilli! Can you hear me?" he said. "Yes, I can hear you. Wait a minute, where are you?" I said. "In a forest. What does it look

like? And no, this is not just a dream. You're seeing where I am right now in the real world. I made a deal with Luke. I promised him that if he would leave you

alone, at least until you find your brother, that I would leave. I can't be around you anymore. Luke will kill you if I go anywhere near you," Isaiah said. "What?

But you're my only friend! Will I ever see you again?" I asked. Isaiah smiled. "Yes. Eventually. I'm not sure when, but you will. Goodbye, Lilli. I'll miss you." The

dream faded, but I was still calling out for Isaiah when I woke up. I haven't seen him since then, and I still have nightmares that something terrible has

happened to him. I still wake up shouting his name. But I will find him, no matter what it takes. He'd do the same for me.


End file.
